dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Devora
Devora, referred to as the Planet Eater in some instances, is a major antagonist in Dragon Ball Super. She is one of the last of her ancient species and by far the strongest. Devora first makes her appearance in Dragon Ball Super, when she is released by Champa in hopes of fighting in the universal tournament. However, Devora is released far stronger than expected. She pretends to obey Champa's commands but gains enough power to put Champa to sleep and flee. Devora travels to Universe 7 to escape Champa and Vados. Here, she begins her consumption of multiple planets, growing immensely powerful. King Kai begins to feel her energy pulsing through the far ends of the universe. He calls Goku who investigates Devora's trail of destruction. Finally, Goku is led to Devora and with a glare, Goku is knocked unconscious. However, he awakens on an unknown planet with Hit. It appears Champa had sent Hit to Universe 7 to eradicate Devora. Power Devora has multiple power surges throughout the story-arc. She begins the strongest of universe 6 in pure strength, however, Hit was able to defeat her with technique. Now, after absorbing and devouring several hundred planets in Goku's rest, Devora can easily outclass both Goku and Hit at their full powers. She gains power, speed and knowledge from each planet core. Her technique for this is known as Orbital Synthisis. The growing capacity of Devora's race who knew of this technique eventually caused it's downfall. Their homeworld randomly exploded one day, with Devora accidentally absorbing the planet core. Exhilarated by this feeling, she grew obsessive of "planet-eating". By the end of the arc, she begins to counter even Super Saiyan Blue Vegito. Appearance and Personality Devora is a short, blue-skinned humanoid female. She has big, dark-coloured eyes and a slim figure. In her first appearance, she is seen wearing an old battlesuit. Upon fleeing to Universe 7, she equips a new set of clothing on a planet before devouring it's core. She is fuelled by her addiction, which she has been seen to try and resist when it comes to friendships with inhabitants when visiting planets. She is calm-natured and extremely confident. She used a technique to put Champa to sleep in front of Vados. Final Battle After almost wiping out the entire contents of Universe 7. The fighters from Universe 6 and 7 request assistance from Jiren and the Pride Troopers. Accepting with hesitation, Toppo, Jiren and the others arrive on Universe 7 (with help of the Universe 11 Supreme Kais). Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Jiren, Hit and Toppo begin their assault on a Godly Devora. Whilst they were planning, it appeared Devora had made her way to Lord Beerus' planet and consumed the core energy, causing a mass growth! Now ultimately strong, Bulma, Piccolo, Kabba and Dyspo make their way around the universes to assemble the Super Dragon Balls. Meanwhile, the fight gets intense between the fighters and Devora. Goku saves Gohan from certain death and Jiren, Toppo and Hit use techniques to hold her off whilst Goku fuses with Vegeta. Full Power Super Saiyan Blue Vegito is reborn. Vegito begins to push back Devora whilst Jiren, Toppo and Hit continue focusing their techniques on Devora. Bulma, Piccolo, Kabba and Dyspo finally unite the Super Dragon Balls. Piccolo begins to translate but is interrupted by Bulma, who requests Vegeta gains the power to defeat Devora to feed his pride. Piccolo hestitantly agrees and they wish for Vegeta to gain the full power of the Dragon Zalama. Back to the fight, Devora begins to overpower Vegito and just before she can kill him, the wish is granted and Vegito gains an immense surge of energy! ...As this happens, Vegito defuses back into Goku and Vegeta...However, they're both powered with golden, dragon energy! Goku and Vegeta tag-team on Devora with their new power. Jiren, Hit and Toppo perfect an attack to hold Devora into place (using time-skip fused Jiren/Toppo's strength). Goku and Vegeta power up together into pure golden forms. They charge a Kamehameha and Final Flash and utilize together to complete erase Devora! Zalama Powered Goku and Vegeta Zalama Powered Goku and Vegeta is a phernominon created after Zalama grants the wish of giving ultimate power to Vegeta instead of erasing Devora. However, as they both were still fused, this power was split upon defusing. Both Goku and Vegeta with the power of Zalama were enough to defeat Devora. Although, they made short work with team-work. Zalama Powered Goku and Vegeta takes appearance of Super Saiyan 3. Both Goku and Vegeta's skin was a lushous golden glow. Their hair were as long as Super Saiyan 3 with radiant energy spewing from the tips. This is suggested to symbolize the size of Zalama and the primal Super Saiyan instincts re-awakening. After using this power to defeat Devora. Goku and Vegeta decided to train on Super Saiyan 3 further and with Zalama's knowledge, Goku and Vegeta transform into a Super Saiyan 3 Blue.